borutowikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuki
Mitsuki makes his first appearance in the Naruto spin-off manga Naruto: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring (2015) as a young child training to become a ninja.8 By the events of the film Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2015), Mitsuki has become a low-ranking ninja, Genin, teaming up with Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha, and led by Konohamaru Sarutobi. In the film, the team takes part in the examination test, the Chunin Exams, to improve their ranking. After the post-credits scene, Mitsuki confesses to Boruto and Sarada that he is the son of the criminal Orochimaru, shocking Sarada.9 Mitsuki's backstory is explored in Naruto Gaiden: The Road Illuminated by the Full Moon (2016), where it is revealed that Mitsuki is an artificial human created by Orochimaru for his use. Despite this, Mitsuki decides to abandon his master and sets out toward Konohagakure to find Boruto, whom he regards as his "sun".10 Mitsuki can extend his limbs by using chakra to dislocate his joints.9 The manga series Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2016) by Ukyō Kodachi and Mikio Ikemoto begins by retelling the events from the film, but afterward both Mitsuki and Sarada reject a ninja mission in order to save Boruto from an assassin.1112 Their team captain disappears while on an undercover mission, and Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki are sent to find him by their superiors.13 The anime series of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2017) shows how Mitsuki enters the ninja academy and befriends Boruto as well as other children training to become ninjas.14 During the series, Mitsuki helps Boruto find the criminal behind the attacks meant to contaminate people's chakras.15 In a following arc, Mitsuki goes on a trip to Kirigakure where he joins the Mist ninjas and his allies in trying to stop a rebellion led by seven swordsmen.16 Following this arc, Mitsuki declares he will become a ninja to keep track of Boruto, feeling his encounter with him has changed his way of seeing life.17 After this arc, Mitsuki and his friends become ninjas after passing a test, and he, Boruto, and Sarada form the new "Team 7" under the leadership of Konohamaru.1819 In the anime, Mitsuki disappears to from the Leaf Village and his friends go on a mission to prove his innoncence over their superiors. They learn that Mitsuki is catching up with ninjas from the Stone Village who confront Mitsuki's teammembers. Mitsuki interrupts the battle and takes down Boruto. Mitsuki allies with a group of artificial humans known as a Fabrications to perform a coup on the Stone although Mitsuki is later revealed to be an agent. He once again joins his team when defeating their leader, Ku. Apart from the manga and anime, Mitsuki appears in the Boruto light novels.20 He is also a playable character in the fighting game Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016).21 He also appears in an original video animation where Team Konohamaru is sent to stop an apparent thief.22 He is also playable in the video game Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018).